flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tidelord
"...a maelstrom churns..." http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=1154710 The Tidelord is one of The Eleven, and reigns over the Sea of a Thousand Currents and the Water Flight. He resides deep within the sea in a giant conch shell. It is there he goes about his prophecies. Description The Tidelord is a strong, almost entirely blue dragon that shows great resemblance to the Guardian species. His underwing and the webbing between his feet are a pale cyan. His underbelly is a slightly lighter shade of blue, while the top of his wings are the darkest shade of blue on him. The Tidelord has green fins on his head and legs, and much like his wings, the webbing is torn and jagged on the ends. Adorning his head are two horns facing outwards that curve down and glowing blue eyes without pupils. He has gills along his torso with a long, powerful tail. He also has small clusters of barnacles scattered across him. The First Age The Tidelord is one of the First Four, along with The Earthshaker, The Windsinger, and The Flamecaller. They were the first of the Eleven to be birthed into the world. He and the rest of the Four decided to end the magical chaos that had birthed them, spending the next few millennia forming the world into their own images. Over this period of time, the Tidelord summoned great storms and floods to cool the Flamecaller's invasion of molten fury, letting the heat and moisture mingle to form continents, oceans, and rivers. Though the Four were happy with their combined efforts, they were not without their differing opinions on the direction their young planet should take. The Tidelord believed that water should be the prevalent element. He proclaimed that "with more water, the world would shine like a blue pearl, unlike so many in the Heavens. It could stand alone in beauty and tranquility." Concerned only with their own campaigns, the First Four bickered and quarreled over the planet, until bitter conjecture turned to combat. The Tidelord warred with the Windsinger, stirring up roiling, violent storms. The cataclysmic energy created by their relentless attacks made the clouds themselves swell with anger. It was not long until the charged mass expelled a horrendous cascade of electric tempests, as well birthing a frustrated Stormcatcher. Stunned by the event, the Tidelord and Windsinger abated, unaware of how to handle this new threat. The First Four's warring had brought immense stress onto their planet, leaving it in far worse shape than when it had been newly-formed. Unrestrained energies were being exhibited in their extremes everywhere the Tidelord looked. The relentless ejection of magical energy had not gone unnoticed, attracting a darkness known as the Shade that sought to inhale the magical life from their home. With the arrival of the Shade, the Tidelord fought alongside the seven other deities to protect his home from its hunger. For hundreds of years they fought, finally eradicating the last remnants of the Shade. After the truce, the deities lent their remaining strength to blanket the earth in a magical shield. With this combined energy, it was enough to protect the earth from another attack from the Shade. The Tidelord fused his body with the other deities to create the World Pillar. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=6 Second Age The Tidelord was not seen during the Second Age, instead slumbering in the Pillar for its entirety. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=7 Third Age The Tidelord was again not present until the very end of the Third Age. At the turning of the age, The Arcanist shattered the Pillar and the First Eight were finally returned to the world after many years. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=12 Age of Flight Rising At the beginning of this age, all of the Eleven abandoned the sanctity of the Pillar and went their separate ways. All of the other Gods gave their various reasons for wanting to go, but the Tidelord muttered darkly about impending strife and the splintering of friendships before leaving and slipping into a murky lake. He traveled south and eventually settled in a large sea fed by waters from the east. Finding a slab of the destroyed Pillar there, he decided to create new beings, made in his image, to guard the slab of the pillar that still held some power of his. Thus, the first Water Dragons were born. Each successive generation that was born, the more attuned they became to the Water Element. Becoming devoted to the slab, The Tidelord, and the Sea of a Thousand Currents, now, one thousand years into the age, seek to exert The Tidelord's dominance over the rest of the clans that now dominate the world. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=19 On March 14th 2018, the Tidelord has seemingly vanished from the Spiral Keep according to the release of the lore story Hear Today, Gone Tomorrowhttp://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=100. This is further confirmed by a series of posts on March 20th where the other ten deities speak in reference to the aftermath of their flight's stories but the Tidelord doesn't. He does, however, appear in a banner on the Earthshaker's post that states "To be continued..."http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064#post_32266139. Mixed Elements, a follow-up to the Water lore story, was released on April 15th, 2019 and confirms that while the Tidelord's whereabouts are still unknown, he is not dead.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=103 Quotes As of this time, the Tidelord's Flight Rising account has made no forum posts besides the announcements for the Wavecrest Saturnalia. Gallery Official images and depictions of the Tidelord found on site. The First Four.jpg The Eight next to the Pillar.jpg Puzzle Tidelord.jpg|Tidelord Jigsaw puzzle Tidelord Icon.png|The Tidelord's account profile icon Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll.png|Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll Tidelord Seashell Decoration.png|Tidelord Seashell Decoration Tidelord Vista.png|Vista: Tidelord Trivia *The Tidelord was originally going to be called the "Tidecaller". His suffix was switched with the Flamecaller who was going to be the "Firelord". **In addition, at one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Tidelord is theorized to have gone through two different names - Rhenik and Hirotomo.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Tidelord's official colors are Blue / Aqua / Caribbean according to his dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=4&tab=dragon&did=4 *The Tidelord is the only deity in Flight Rising whose name has only two syllables. *The Tidelord formed the fourth slab of the Pillar from the bottom. *He is affectionately called 'TideDad' and 'TidePapa' by those serving in the Water flight. *The Tidelord changed his account's broadcast message on February 21st, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "I see a wave of feather, fur and scale. Are we alone?". *On March 20th, 2018 the Tidelord did not make a Bounty of the Elements aftermath post like the other ten deities did on the "Voices" thread. His image, however, appeared in a banner on the Earthshaker's post. The url for the banner was named "whar_he_go.jpg"http://flightrising.com/dropbox/whar_he_go.jpg * While the Tidelord announced the 2018 Wavecrest Saturnalia as usual, his profile picture was bubbles on a dark background and the url for the banner was named "wavecrest_2018_missing_father_edition.png".http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2422780 To this date he has not returned, but he is still in his account's lair (likely because staff doesn't want to just delete the Tidelord even for lore purposes). **This has triggered many "Press F to Pay Respects" memes around the site and on Tidelord's profile page there are pages of comments that just contain the letter 'F' or variations of the meme. Concept Art Early Tidelord.jpg|The Tidecaller by Jessica Peffer (Undel) Sources Category:Lore Category:The Eleven